Perseverance
by Yamiga
Summary: AU. As Iason sleeps, Riki decides to experiment on the Elite, allowing his emotions and urges to take control. Oneshot.


**Title: Perseverance **

**Summary: AU. As Iason sleeps, Riki decides to experiment, allowing his emotions to take control.**

**Author's Note: A cute fic I thought about. Also, I want to start reading fanfics for this archive! Can you recommend to me the one you guys have read?**

**Warnings: Possible OOC'ness. Yaoi. AU. **

**Genre: AU. Romance. Slight Humor. Fluff. Oneshot. **

* * *

When Iason slept, he looked contempt, and at peace. His clothed chest would rise up and down and soft, silent breaths would escape his lips. He looked very vulnerable, and despite his clothing and physique, he looked normal. Almost approachable.

Riki, had rarely been granted the luxury of seeing Iason this way either, because after an intercourse, Riki was dead out exhausted, or Iason just never allowed Riki to actually see him sleep. As an Elite, Riki figured Iason barely had the time to sleep or to rest in general. He was always out and about, in Tangura handling various situations.

That all said, Riki was quite surprised whenever Iason had the time to leave his extravagant life and drop by in the slums to 'check on Riki'. The former gang leader of course would put up a fight and go as far as shouting at Iason to leave, but they both could see under the surface. They both knew how the other felt.

Iason would always take Riki to the upscale part of town, despite various protests. "You're aware that I still own you, and this freedom can be taken away if you set off my mood." He'd always warn, and even if Iason was 'teasing', Riki didn't want to take that chance. In addition, it wasn't like he dreaded Iason's visits, in fact he looked forward to them. It was a chance to free himself from his gang, because as much as he enjoyed their company, they gave him little to no free time. Iason gave him comfort and unsurprisingly, when the two were up to it, a rare chance for their love to bloom.

That night, in the privacy of the penthouse hotel, the two had certainly let their love bloom. There were no taunts, nor any acts of foul play. Only true love from both ends and needless to say, Riki enjoyed every bit of it.

Now, in the silence of the night, Iason had still remained dormant. His eyes like before were still shut and his breaths were still soft.

A few minutes earlier, after their intercourse, Riki had lay quietly beside Iason, allowing the feeling of true ecstasy to take over him, as the after math of their deed always had the strongest affect on Riki. Unlike Iason, Riki still had a hard time steadying his breathing, he had a hard time calming down in general.

When Riki finally regained himself, he was shocked to discover that Iason was actually asleep…Like a normal person. This by far had to be one of the most interesting things Riki had ever witnessed.

At first, Riki remained still and quiet as to not accidentally wake Iason; this moment had to be cherished. However, after boredom took overcame him, Riki found himself propped up on his elbows, admiring his Blondie's soft features as he slept quietly.

_He's beautiful…_Riki thought with just a bit of embarrassment. He'd never say something like that to Iason in person yet, it was still a little strange for someone like him just to think about it.

Rolling his eyes, Riki slowly and quietly sat up and leaned over Iason just a bit. His eyes mainly focused on Iason's long, golden blond hair. Almost like a river of fold, or ripe wheat, Riki was always attracted to it. From the moment he had first met Iason, Riki wanted very badly to run his hands through his hair.

He assumed that now, was his chance.

Slowly, he crawled on top of Iason, feeling a bit strange as his naked and exposed skin brushed and rested against Iason's clothed stomach. Brushing that feeling away, Riki slowly brought his hands forward and chancing himself, dived in to take a hold of a few golden strands. To his liking, he wasn't disappointed. Iason's hair was unsurprisingly soft, smooth, and silky. To Riki, it felt as if he held a foreign, luxurious fabric in his hands.

_It smells good. _Riki had brought a few loose strands up to his nostrils and had taken in the strange, yet satisfying scent.

_Okay…what else…_ There were a lot of things Riki wanted 'to do', to Iason, touching his hair was one of those things. Preferably, Riki would've loved to see Iason naked but he figured that even in his position now, that was nothing but a simple dream. Presently, after he had dropped Iason's silky hair, his eyes rested on Iason's soft lips. Riki, smirking somewhat evilly, trailed his finger up to Iason's face and rested it on Iason's bottom lip.

_He hasn't even moved yet…_He thought taking a deep breath and leaning forward. When the two kissed, it was usually Iason who executed it. Riki was always caught off guard and he hated that. Tonight, he finally had his chance, he could finally take the lead.

Leaning in, he softly pressed his lips on his lover's and let them linger there for a few moment. It was odd, kissing Iason and not receiving a reaction. However, this only prompted him to continue as he intensified the kiss, even going as far as running his fingers through Iason's hair.

He pressed his himself against Iason, finally gaining the control he longed for, and despite Iason's somewhat dormant body, Riki's body was reacting just the way he wanted it to. Heat, passion and arousal were all coming back to him one after another when finally, he decided to take another leap of faith.

Not breaking the kiss, he placed his hands around Iason's waist area and clutched what he considered to be a belt. He'd just have to undo it, then pull and then finally, he'd gain the control and dominance he always wanted.

Or so he thought.

Riki was so caught up in his approaching arousal that he'd had failed to realize that Iason had opened his eyes.

When Riki saw the blue orbs after ten seconds of passionately kissing the supposedly "asleep" Iason, he nearly screamed. He rolled off of the bed and hit the ground with a thump. Mentally cursing, he rubbed the back of his head and sat up.

"What the fuck? You're awake! Why the hell didn't you say something earlier! I thought you were asleep!" Riki blushed uncontrollably as he scolded Iason.

Like a vampire, the Blondie sat up with his usual impassive and tired expression. "I wasn't asleep." He spoke clearly. "I was simply rebooting myself."

Riki frowned. "I'm not even going to ask_"

"Were you enjoying yourself?" Iason cut Riki off and stared at him with a devilish grin. "Did you get the false illusion of dominance that you've yearned for?"

Riki glared. "Are you trying to be funny? You bastard." He stood up, feeling a bit cold as the air caressed his naked skin. "What, are you embarrassed that I actually topped you for once?"

"You 'topped me'?" Iason only chuckled. "I'd love to see you try."

"Oh really?" Riki had regained himself enough to sit on the bed next to Iason. He stared daringly into the blue eyes of the Elite. "I did it before, I can do it again."

And like that, Iason leaned forward and jerked Riki up by his chin. "I dare you to try it."

Grinning and without warning, Riki took that as a challenge, and shamefully, tackled his they'd reached this point in their relationship. Of trust, love and mild understanding. Riki was still an ass to Iason when he felt like it, and Iason was still…well, Iason, but the two could agree that they were more than what they'd started as years ago.

* * *

**I know they may've been OOC, I'm sorry for that! And about the 'rebooting part', from what I've seen, it looks like Iason either reboots or upgrades. Anyway, I hope you all liked this little oneshot! Good night and wish me luck on my final.**

**I don't own Ai no Kasubi!**

**God bless and good night!**


End file.
